The present invention relates to an IC card expansion slot assembly adapted for connecting an external hard diskdrive to a mobile computer to increase its hard diskdrive memory capacity.
A palm-top or notebook computer or any of other types of mobile computers generally has a single IC card expansion slot on each side or two IC card expansion slots on one side for insertion expansion IC cards. Because of the limitation of the size, these IC card expansion slots are not suitable for connecting an IC card type hard diskdrive of capacity over 40M, i.e., the IC card expansion slots of conventional mobile computers are not suitable for connecting a 120M IC card type hard diskdrive. Therefore, the hard diskdrive memory capacity of conventional mobile computers is limited.